Letter to Gramma and Aryll
by DrBadassPhD
Summary: This is a letter written from the traveling Hero of Winds to his grandmother and sister.


_**For more of my work, please check out my DeviantArt: DrBadassPhD**_

 _Dear Gramma and Aryll,_

Thanks for sending your soup recipe, Gramma! Nudge can't make it quite the same way you do, but it still reminds me of home. All the boys really loved it, and kept saying we should have taken you on board with us! I told them I'm not so sure they'd be able to handle you. They also all said to tell you hello, Aryll, and Tetra especially sends her love. She told me I better make sure her love stands out or I get a double shift below decks, so here goes: TETRA SENDS HER LOVE, ARYLL.

We've covered a lot of ground today; there's a nice westerly wind blowing at 20 knots, and the skies couldn't be clearer! It's been nothing but open ocean for a while though, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to send this off. Frankly, I've been surprised the Rito postman was even willing to come out this far. Hopefully we can work something out whenever we make landfall. In fact, Zuko just sent word from the crow that he's spotted seagulls, so I guess we're getting close to land!

To tell you the truth, for once I'm looking forward to having my feet on solid ground. We spent ages hunting down the Ghost Ship. I kept telling Tetra it wasn't a good idea to go looking for trouble, but somehow in that backwards head of hers the word "trouble" just excited her more. Well, she is the captain after all, so we kept on searching. After a few months we definitely found what we were looking for, but it wasn't at all what we expected.

It's been the strangest experience, Gramma. I remember Tetra getting kidnapped after boarding an abandoned vessel, and then jumping overboard to save her. But I blacked out, and next thing I knew I had washed up on this island. I went on this whole crazy adventure, fighting monsters and travelling about; I even became close friends with a fairy named Ciela and a guy named Linebeck. I remember defeating this big villain named Bellum, and saving an Ocean King- a guy named Oshus- who told us that the adventure I went on was in a whole other world! He transported Tetra and I back to our ship where- now this is crazy- only 10 minutes had passed! They guys told us it was all a dream, and for a moment I believed them. But then how could Tetra and I have the exact same dream? I also have a treasure to prove it; an empty hourglass that was called the Phantom Hourglass. All its magic is gone, but I want to hang onto it or else I'll also start doubting if that adventure was real. And finally- here's the big proof- when I looked out on the horizon I swear I saw my buddy Linebeck's ship. I don't know why Oshus transported Linebeck to our world too, but I hope we get to meet again wherever we find a land to call New Hyrule.

I've been thinking about this whole "New Hyrule" thing a lot, Gramma. I don't think I'd mind finding an empty continent and making a home there, but what if there's already people on it? They'll already have their own culture and traditions, a name for their land and a relationship with it. We couldn't just land there and take it from them. I've been meaning to have a talk with Tetra about this, but it's difficult to bring it up. She can be so difficult sometimes; it's like trying to make any suggestions to her only makes her that more determined to do whatever it is she was planning on doing anyway. She's a good girl, and she really does have a heart of gold, but she's almost as stubborn as I am. Well, I guess I'll just have to have faith in her judgment. As reckless as she may seem sometimes, I have to admit that we've never come to serious harm while in her hands.

Anyway, I hope everything is going well at home. Aryll, I know your birthday is coming up, and I'm trying to think of a way to send you something. Just be sure not to party too hard! Don't go into the forest without a weapon, don't swim out too far, and definitely don't go swimming at night or alone. Don't let the boys tease you too much either; if they go too far, just remind them who your big brother is. It might not be a bad idea to have Orca give you some fencing lessons, either. Be sure to eat all your vegetables; I want you to be twice as tall when I see you again! Be sure to take good care of Gramma for me. I know you don't need me to tell you all this, but I still feel like I should. I don't want you thinking your big brother left you behind; I'm always looking out for you, no matter how far I travel, okay?

Whoops, Zuko just cried "Land ahoy!" and it's all hands on deck, so it's time to wrap this up!

 _Lots of love,_

 _Link_


End file.
